The present invention relates to a vocal container cap, and more particularly to a container cap that sounds or voices when it is loosened from a container mouth.
People frequently send cards or gifts to families and friends on special dates, such as Christmas, New Year, birthdays, etc., and greetings and congratulations are usually directly written on the cards.
In recent years, there are developed musical cards that give out a piece of music or voice of a sender when they are opened. In either case, the card sounds because an isolated thin strip internally attached to a folding line of the card is pulled when the card is opened. However, cards and gifts are only two of many ways for showing greetings and congratulations. Bottled good wines, such as champagne, are often adopted as presents for friends at special dates, too. It is a pity that a vocal mechanism similar to that employed for the musical cards is not applicable on bottled products.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a vocal container cap that does not sound or voice when being fully closed on a container mouth, and gives out a piece of preset music, sound or voice when being loosened from the container mouth.
To achieve the above and other objects, the vocal container cap of the present invention mainly includes a hollow cap portion having a predetermined length and a vocal assembly received in the cap portion. The vocal assembly includes a movable member normally pushed upward against the cap portion by a spring, and a fixed member below the movable member to support a circuit board and batteries thereon. The fixed member also serves to internally seal the container mouth. When the cap portion is in a first position in which it is fully closed onto the container mouth, an elastic switch associated with the movable member of the vocal assembly is downward pressed against a contact on the circuit board supported on the fixed member of the vocal assembly to disable the vocal container cap. And when the cap portion is twisted to loosen from the container mouth and moves into a second position, the spring lifts the movable member to separate the elastic switch from the contact and thereby actuates the vocal container cap to sound or voice.